I Know This Much Is True
by RebeccaCullen
Summary: After a tragic accident, Bella Swan has to begin a new life with her aunt and uncle in a completely different state. Along the way, she will face trials that nobody should ever suffer through. All Human, AU, OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not condone self- mutilation, nor do I own Twilight. I also do not own any of the songs or artists I use in this story.

Summary: After a tragic accident, Bella Swan has to begin a new life with her aunt and uncle in a completely different state. Along the way, she will face trials that nobody should ever suffer through.

AN: So, some of the situations in this story come from my own life. Not quite as morbid as the summary sounds, trust me. If it were, I wouldn't be writing about it. Some things are going to have to be switched around, for the sake of the story. But, the general idea's still there. Also, I know that I've been really bad about updating my other stories. I procrastinate, and then forget what I wanted to write next. So, here's this one. Oh. They're all human. 

Sighing, I placed my head against the scratched up airplane window, raising the volume of my iPod to drown out my own thoughts. I was on my way to live with my aunt and uncle and their five kids, none of whom are biologically theirs. In less than thirty minutes, I would be touching down in Seattle, Washington, to begin anew. There would be someone waiting for me at the airport, though I'm not yet sure who. For these last minutes of sanctuary, I would seek refuge in the calming music of Emilie Autumn.

Instantly, or so it seemed, my plane touched down, thrusting me into the lion's pit. Gathering my carry on, which consisted of my iPod, a book, my wallet, and some chapstick, I joined the queue that lead me off of the plane. Stepping out of the plane, I made my way to the baggage claim, wrapping my iPod up and storing it carefully in my purse. At the baggage claim, I looked for my suitcase, which was black with red diamonds on it. Struggling, I only managed to lug it halfway off the belt before someone reached over to help me. After the suitcase was safely on carpet, I turned around to thank them.

"Hey, thanks for helping me with my suitcase," I said, looking at the ground.

"You're welcome. It was no problem, honestly. I'm Jake," the stranger answered, holding out his hand.

"Bella," I responded, shaking his outstretched hand.

"So, Bella. Where are you from?" Jake asked, as I started to walk towards the front of the airport.

"Wait, let me guess! You're from… Phoenix, Arizona. Ooh! And, you're heading to Forks, Washington!" Jake exclaimed, hiding a smirk.

Stunned, I paused mid-step.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"The Cullen's asked me to come and pick you up."

"Oh… so, how did you know it was me?"

"Considering everyone else had someone on the plane with them, or has already met up with whoever is picking them up, it was kind of obvious."

"Hmm. Very impressive," I said, smiling in return.

"Thank you," Jake smiled back.

"So Jake. Do you live in Forks?"

"Not exactly. I live in the Quileute reservation not too far from it. I've been friends with the Cullen's since we were all little kids,"

"How did you meet them?"

"It's actually a pretty funny story. When I was five, I wandered out of the reservation, following a butterfly. I couldn't find my way back, took a couple wrong turns, and ended up at the Cullen's doorstep. Since I was a little kid, I just knocked, asked them if they could bring me back to my house. They invited me to stay the night, and told me that they would take me back in the morning. Alice tried to do all different kinds of things to my hair. It was very weird. But all of us have been friends ever since," Jake explained, holding open the car door for me while taking my luggage.

"A butterfly? Really? Not what I would have expected from a guy as built as you," I teased.

"Hey! I was five give me a break!" Jake exclaimed, laughing.

While I laughed and continued to make easy conversation, I realized that this was the first time in, well, months that I didn't feel the urge to block everything out with my iPod. As a matter of fact, I hadn't even thought of what caused me to be here. This was definitely a first.

"Well, Bella, we're here," Jake sighed, climbing out of the car.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I whispered, somehow thinking that if I were too loud, I would break the almost entirely glass house.

"Yeah. The house has been in the family since Carlisle's great-great-grandparents. With some renovations, of course. I mean, can you imagine Rosalie and Alice actually having a normal size closet?" He laughed.

I didn't have the nerve to kill his good mood by telling him that I hadn't been to visit the Cullens since I was ten. That was nearly six years ago. I noted that I would have to find out more about not only the Cullens, whom I would be living with, but also Jake. He had already made me much happier than I had been in a very long time. I was very grateful that he and the Cullens were all good friends.

Walking up to the door, Jake knocked, his fist causing the door to shake.

"Oops. Sometimes I forget that I don't really need to knock that hard," he said sheepishly.

Giggling, I fidgeted with the clasp on my purse, anxiety clouding my vision and causing me to go weak in the knees. Before I started hyperventilating, luckily, the door was opened by a woman with caramel colored hair and a very kind smile.

"Bella. Welcome."

"Hi, Esme. Thank you for letting me stay here," I whispered, casting my eyes towards the floor.

"It's no problem dear. My goodness, you've grown so much! Where did all this hair come from?" Esme smiled, helping me into the house.

"Everyone, Bella's here!" she called up the stairs while Jake set my luggage next to the bottom of the stairs.

Setting my purse down to resist the temptation of my music, I stepped back from the stairs, remembering one key thing about the Cullen family. They were all entirely too energetic.

Once the "kids" came into view, I knew that I didn't actually need to know anything more about them then I already did. Alice was the most energetic. She also had a fondness for dressing me up and doing my hair, which was much harder when we were younger, considering I always had my hair very short. Edward was the musical one. Give him a piano or a violin, and he'll entrance you. Rosalie, in all honesty, was very nearly vain. Perhaps she's changed. Emmett was always my favorite. I used to call him my giant teddy bear.

"Hi, Bella!" they all exclaimed at once, which caused everyone to hide giggles behind their hands.

"Hey everyone," I said, still staring intently at the ground.

"OHMYGOODNESS! Bella. It has been entirely too long since we've seen each other! You're so pretty! Not to say you weren't before, but now, WOW!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs, which lead to all of the bedrooms and Carlisle's office.

"It has been a while, Alice. You've cut your hair!" I answered, attempting to return the enthusiasm, when in reality, all I wanted to do was plug in my iPod and drown out the world.

"Well, here's your room! I decorated it in a monochromatic scheme, so I hope you like it!"

Opening the door, Alice led me into the room while covering my eyes. Slightly worried, the sigh of relief at the resumed use of my eyes was met with laughter by Alice. Finally taking in my new bedroom, I could only gape in astonishment.

AN: So, I figured this was a good place as any to end. I was driven to insanity, considering one of my best friends is at Sci-Fi camp, and left me all alone in the marching band block! Ugghhh. But, their stories are amazing, so it makes up for it. Check them out. Gandalf3213. Reviews are welcome! So are flames. But, I won't be revealing anything just yet. :)


End file.
